


diamonds are tacky

by fragmentsxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Scott laughed and pulled him close, Isaac’s head resting in the crook of his neck. His left hand found Isaac’s and rubbed over the bottom of his ring finger.He wants to put a ring there.





	diamonds are tacky

 

He wakes up before Isaac does, but he doesn’t get out of bed. They’re both under the covers, Isaac’s laying on his stomach with his face buried in the fluffy pillows. Scott scoots closer to his boyfriend and smiles softly at the already untamed curls on his head that seemed to have gotten wilder overnight.

Scott reaches over and tucks one of the golden strands behind his ear. Isaac stirred, and turned his head so he was facing Scott. The sunlight shone through the window and it made his skin look almost angelic. Scott’s eyes examined his thin eyebrows that framed his face, his eyes that were so, so, blue up close, his cute little nose, and the soft, pink lips that he loved kissing. He loved him so much.

He loved the nonstop conversations they had and how everything was just so easy. They rarely argued and they fit together so well. He loved spending every second of every minute with him and he never wanted to stop spending time with him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Mm, stop staring at me," Isaac grumbled, eyes still closed.

Scott chuckled softly, "I can’t help it. You’re so good-looking."

Isaac blushed and the corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. He finally opened his eyes and Scott’s heart melted. The blond shoved him and told him to shut up. Scott laughed and pulled him close, Isaac’s head resting in the crook of his neck. His left hand found Isaac’s and rubbed over the bottom of his ring finger.

He wants to put a ring there.

~

It had been a week since he had thought about proposing to Isaac and he didn’t know where they begin. He didn’t know what kind of ring to get, when he should propose, how he should propose, it all seemed like too much. But he wanted to do it. If it meant that he got to marry Isaac, he was gonna figure it out.

"No work today?" Scott said, taking a seat across from Stiles.

Stiles handed him a cup of coffee and shook his head no, "Thank god."

Scott smiled and leaned down on his elbows, "I need you to come to the mall with me today." 

Stiles furrowed his bushy eyebrows and was about to speak before Kira rushed out of the bedroom in a button-up shirt, a pencil skirt, and heels. Stiles’s eyes were glued to her and when she finally caught his gaze she said, "No, no, no. I just fought Malia off of me, you are not gonna make me even more late for work."

Stiles smiled and stood behind her, his hands resting on her waist. He placed butterfly kisses under her ear, "It’s not our fault you look good."

"It doesn’t matter, " Kira began as she wiggled out of his arms, "I need to go to work. Hey, Scott."

Scott smiled in greeting while Kira began rummaging through drawers, looking for keys probably.

"McCall," Malia greeted, walking over to him and wrapping him in a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"He wanted me to go to the mall with him later I don’t know why, though," Stiles explained, pulling Malia into his lap.

Scott twirled his thumbs around each other for a moment. Kira came back over towards them and kissed both Stiles and Malia and giving Scott a peck on the cheek, finally about to leave for work. 

"I’m gonna propose to Isaac," Scott said quickly.

Kira dropped her bag and keys before rushing back over to the table, "You’re proposing to Isaac! Aw, Scott, this is so amazing, first Allison and Lydia, and now you and Isaac!"

She spoke with such excitement, you could have sworn she was the one getting proposed to.

"I wonder who's next," Malia added, with both of the girls’ eyes glaring at Stiles’s whiskey-colored ones.

Stiles swallowed, "Everything happens in its own time."

Scott smiled softly at Malia and Kira’s annoyed faces, "I don’t know how I want to do it, though. Isaac doesn’t like drawing too much attention to himself, so I know I shouldn’t do anything big, but I can’t think of anything small, that’s good enough."

Kira walked back over to where the things had been carelessly thrown on the floor and said, "I’m sure whatever you pick will be fine. And I want a picture of the ring when you pick it!"

She shut the door behind her and Malia stood up, "I’m gonna go take a shower."

She left and Scott sighed, "Do you think he’s gonna say yes?"

"Yes!" was heard from the bathroom and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"So you’re gonna come to the mall with me?" Scott asked.

"I may not like the guy personally, but I am definitely a scisaac shipper, so yes. Just let me go take a shower," Stiles said as he stood up.

Scott’s head tilted to the side, "Stiles I meant right now."

"I know," he said.

"You guys only have one shower…" he trailed off. 

Stiles furrowed his brows, "And?"

"Malia’s using it," Scott clarified.

"Are you telling that it doesn’t make sense to hop into the shower with my girlfriend? Or are you just worried that we’re gonna take too long fooling around? Chill out, it'll be quick and we won’t even be that loud," he walked away as he spoke.

Scott groaned, "I didn’t need to know the last part."

~

Scott looked at the rows of rings through the glass and worried at his lip. A pair of kind green eyes stared back at him on the opposite side of the glass.

"Who’s the lucky lady?" the woman asked, standing up.

Scott stood up not long after, correcting with, "Guy, actually." 

"Aw," she said with a smile. 

Stiles approached the two, "Yeah, some loser named Isaac. What about that one?" 

The crooked-jawed man followed Stiles’s finger to a simple golden band that was decorated with a line of diamonds across it. He squinted his eyes. Isaac wasn’t a big fan of the color gold on jewelry and he would probably think the diamonds were tacky. He shook his head no. 

"Fine. What do you think we should get?"

"Something simple, maybe with a gem that matches his eyes?" he looked over to the sales lady for guidance.

"I think we have something you might like," she said, walking him to the other side of the shop.

He and Stiles looked down at a ring. It was a silver band that had diagonal cuts around it with little specks of apatite gemstones within the crack. The color of the gemstone was almost identical to Isaac’s eyes. That was definitely the one.

He tapped on the glass feverishly, "That’s the one."

The lady pulled out the ring for him and brought him over to the cash register. After he finished paying, he noticed Stiles was still looking over the glass case of rings nervously.

"Dude," he began, standing next to his friend, "What are you doing?"

"You saw the way they looked at me in there! If I don’t come back home with a ring they’re gonna murder me."

~

Scott paced he and Isaac’s room impatiently. He had just gotten off the phone with Lydia who explained to him that Isaac’s a simple guy and just asking the question was enough. But what if it wasn’t? What if Isaac did want some sort of big proposal? Or what if he didn’t like the ring? And worst of all, what if he said no? Scott would be crushed. He heard the keys unlocking the door and his heart stopped. God, he was so nervous. 

Isaac entered the room with a smile, "Hey."

Scott sat up from his lying position on the bed and smiled back, "Hi."

The blond sat next to Scott on the bed before pushing him down so that he could lay on his chest. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes. Scott thought about asking the question now. The ring was in his pocket, Isaac was right there, so why was it so hard?

"What are you thinking about?" Isaac mumbled against his chest.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

Isaac lifted his head to look at his boyfriend with a knowing smirk, "You haven’t said anything in ten seconds, you usually can’t shut up when I get home," he sat up fully, "Is something wrong?"

Scott sat up with him, "No! Nothing’s wrong. It’s just.."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Isaac asked. 

The brunet exhaled, "Okay, I want to ask you something."

Isaac’s head leaned in closer to Scott’s as the shorter took both if his hands.

"You know I love you right? More than anything?"

"More than Stiles?" Isaac questioned.

"I don’t know, Stiles is pretty cool," Scott joked.

Isaac kneed him and laughed that beautiful laugh that Scott loved so much.

"But seriously, I love being with you, and I am so happy that every day I spend alive, is another day I get to spend with you."

The words just began to tumble out of his mouth and he realized that now that he was doing it, it wasn’t that scary, and he wasn’t that nervous.

"Where is this going?"

Scott let go of Isaac’s hands for a second to fish the ring out of his pocket. He could practically feel Isaac’s eyes widen at the gesture.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Scott smiled, "Isaac—"

"Are you proposing?" 

Scott opened the container, "Isaac—"

Isaac jumped off of the bed, "Wait, wait, wait. Are you proposing?"

"Babe, you have to let me ask."

"So you are proposing," Isaac breathed out.

Was he hyperventilating?

Scott got out of the bed and walked over to where Isaac was standing with his hands covering his mouth and got down on one knee.

"Isaac Henry Lahey, will you marry me?" Scott asked.

Isaac bit his lip and crossed his arms, thinking. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about how he was gonna say no?

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked.

"I’m scared," he said.

Scott stood up, "You’re scared?"

"Yeah, like what if we get into an argument about wedding decorations or something and then we start throwing insults and we end up breaking up? Or-or what if we get married, right, and you finally realize that you’re way too good for me and we get a divorce? Or what if—" 

Scott pressed his lips to Isaac’s and pulled him close. He could feel Isaac relax and smile into the kiss. They pulled away with their foreheads touching, panting softly.

"You worry too much," Scott said, "None of that stuff’s gonna happen."

"How are you sure?" Isaac pouted. 

"Because I love you and I will never break up with you. And I am not too good for you, okay? You’re perfect."

Isaac chewed at his bottom lip again, "You mean that?"

Scott responded with a nod.

"And you want to marry me?"

Another nod.

"Then yes."

"Yes?" Scott asked. 

"Mmhm," Isaac took the tiny box from Scott’s hands and opened it.

Scott kissed his cheek as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I’m so glad you didn’t get something gold. Or something with diamonds, those are kind of tacky," he commented, examining the ring.

Scott smiled brightly, "I know and I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
